iAsk For a Favor
by Old LizzieLove Inc
Summary: 21 year old Sam Puckett needs Freddie's help with a... delicate subject. Will it end up changing everything about their relationship? And for better or for worse? Read and Review. Lemon. SEDDIE!


**Hey! :) I've had this bouncing around my brain for a while now but I haven't been able to find time to write it. I am really passionate about it though so I hope you enjoy. :D**

**Now, this is a re-make of a story I read a long time ago. I can't remember the name of it or the author. I can't even remember if it was a book or on the Internet (definitely not on fanfiction though.) Heck, maybe it was just a dream and the story never really existed at all. All I know is that I loved it a lot and I had been thinking about it so much lately. That's when I realized with a little tweaking it would make a really great Seddie story. So, here I am to tell you the Seddie-fyed version of an amazing story. Yay! Now read! :)**

_Disclaimer: I swear I do not own iCarly. So, please don't sue me. ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>iAsk For a Favor<strong>

**One Shot**

**Sam's POV:**

Here I am, 21 year old Sam Puckett, standing in the middle of a dimly lit apartment building hallway, feeling more nervous than a Puckett should ever have to feel. I fix the strap of my bra through my t-shirt and play with the waist band of my high rise shorts, fixing where the shirt is not properly tucked it. I get fastidious about how I look when I am anxious. I glance down the hallway towards the elevators and wonder briefly if it is too late to ditch out and forget about this stupid idea all together.

He still hasn't come to the door and it has to be nearing on a minute since I knocked; maybe he isn't home. I take a step away from the door and am about to walk away down the hallway, when I hear the lock turn on the other side. My breath catches in my throat and I freeze in place.

The door swings open to reveal an equally 21 year old Freddie Benson clad in only his boxers briefs. His dark brown hair is a mess of pieces sticking this way and that. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and stares at me for a second as if trying to process what is going on.

"Sam? What's up?" He asks while he stifles a yawn.

It's 11:00 AM, he must have had a late night if he just woke up.

"Hey." I reply lamely, the nervousness from what I am about to do hanging in a cloud over me. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." I cringe at how uncharacteristic of me that sounds.

"Nah, it's fine." He says.

He seems to have finally shaken the sleep and leans both arms on the doorframe above his head, studying me for a moment. I study him back and I could easily stand here staring at him all day without getting bored. For a nub, he has gotten pretty hot over the years.

He asks, "So what's going on? Is Carly with you?"

Now that I think about it, I have never been to Freddie's apartment without Carly before. And I don't think Carly has ever been here without me. It makes sense that he would ask.

"No. I just, uh, I need to talk to you. Can I come in?" I say while shifting my weight on my feet.

"Sure. Of course." Freddie responds, stepping to the side of the door to let me past him.

I let my tote purse slid off my shoulder and carelessly onto the floor while Freddie closes and locks the door. I glance around his small apartment. It's a little bit smaller than other college student's apartments and extremely neat, something he gets from his mom probably. It's a bit smaller than the apartment that Carly and I share. But he doesn't have a roommate so he needed to compromise for a smaller place. Whereas Carly and I, even together, can barely afford the rent on our apartment every month.

"So, is everything okay? Is everyone okay?" Freddie asks from behind me. I turn around to face him and see that he has a very worried expression. "No one's hurt, right?" He asks.

"No. No, it's nothing like that. Everyone's fine." I say with a reassuring smile. Freddie relaxes his shoulders.

He runs a hand through his bed hair as he asks, "So, what going on then? What do you need to talk about?" He looks sincerely concerned and I smile.

I wave my hand towards his tiny adjacent living room, gesturing for him to go sit down. He does. He walks over and sits on the couch, and then watches me as I take off my sandals and set them by the door. No shoes in the house, another rule he got from his mother.

I walk towards where he is sitting on the couch and notice the big window on the far wall. I consider breaking into a run, crashing through the glass, and making my escape while I still can. We are only on the third floor and it's grass down below; there's a good chance I would survive the fall. I decide against it and sit down on the coffee table, facing Freddie. I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear and look down at my hands, afraid to speak.

"Hey Sam?" Freddie says when I don't speak. He leans forward on the couch and continues, "Are you alright? You're starting to freak me out."

I glance up at him nervously then back down to my hands. Why is this so hard? This was a dumb plan in the first place. Dumb, dumb, dumb.

"Seriously, Sam. What is it?" He places a hand on my knee comfortingly. "Tell me." He adds a little bit more forcibly when I don't respond.

"Fine. I'll just… I'll come right out with it." I tell both him and myself.

Freddie nods encouragingly.

I sigh. I look up to meet his eyes, but when I do, I look back down quickly. No way am I going to be able to say this while looking in his eyes.

I weakly say, "Freddie, I'm… I'm a virgin."

There is a long pause of silence and it is scaring the hell out of me. I finally look up to take in his reaction. He is looking at me like I am crazy. An expression of 'Why on Earth are you randomly telling me this?' dancing across his face. I just stare at him, silently begging him to say something, anything. He recovers a bit and smiles.

"Gee, Sam. With your pleasant and sparkling personality, I would never have guessed." He says sarcastically with a laugh.

Ugh! He could have said anything but that. I should have known he would make a joke.

"Freddie!" I complain, "This is serious! I'm being serious right now!"

"Sorry." He says still laughing a little bit. He looks down and shakes his head to wipe the amused look off his face. "So, you're a virgin." He says while nodding his head to confirm what I just said. I can tell he is trying not to make a joke or laugh again.

I cross my arms and look away from him, annoyed.

"So why are you telling me this exactly?" He asks.

"Oh." I say, dropping my arms back down. "Uh…" I start to look at my hands again but put them on the table quickly, forcing my eyes to look over at the wall instead. "You know, we've known each other for a long time and I know we like fight and chizz, but I mean, we're… friends, right? And it's just, lately I've been thinking and-"

"Quit stalling. Spit it out, Sam." Freddie demands.

I look him in the eyes and muster up all the courage I have to say, "I want you to have sex with me."

Freddie's mouth drops open and he recoils his hand away from my knee quickly. He closes his mouth and then reopens it, not really sure what to do with the information I have just given him.

"You're not saying anything." I comment nervously.

"Well, yeah, Sam! You can't just throw it out there like that!" He exclaims.

"You told me to!" I return.

Freddie shakes his head still looking very shocked and very confused; I decide I should probably elaborate.

"I'm just tired of it. I want to get it out of the way. To be done with. That's all." I tell him, not breaking away from his eyes, no matter how badly I want to.

Freddie sits back against the couch and finally lets his eyes blink a few times. He lets out a long breath he had been unintentionally holding in and drags his hand down his face then back up to scratch through his hair.

"Sam, I'm sure there are a million guys who would be more than happy to help you out with your _problem_." He tells me.

"I don't want some random asshole looking to get with a virgin to be my first!" I say a little louder than I meant to. I lower my voice back down and continue, "I just want it to be special. With you, somehow I know it will be. You'd do whatever it takes to make it special for me." I smile slightly.

Freddie looks at me cautiously. Maybe he thinks that I'm pulling a prank on him. I don't blame him. Maybe he is considering what this will do to our friendship. I thought about that too. But we have a really specific and close friendship; I don't think this or anything could change that. Whatever he is thinking about, he seems to be considering it thoroughly. I sit patiently and wait.

"I don't know Sam; you're asking a lot of me. It would be quite the burden." Freddie cracks a smile. Then he starts laughing.

Great. I knew he wouldn't take this seriously. I shouldn't have come here in the first place.

"Fuck you." I mutter as I stand up and make my way to the door.

Before I can even get around the coffee table, Freddie stands up and grabs my wrist.

"Wait. Sam." He says.

I turn around to face him slowly.

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it." He tells me.

I smile and I feel a little bit of hope.

"You'll help me out?" I ask.

"Yeah, it will be such a hardship." Freddie snickers.

I roll my eyes and shift my weight to sit on one of my hips. Freddie studies me for a moment.

"So when do we do this? Now? Or did you come to set up an appointment or something?" He jokes.

I don't laugh. I don't do anything. I have no idea when I want to do this. I didn't really think of that. I didn't really think he would say yes. Suddenly I am questioning if I am ready for this at all.

When I don't answer, he continues, "I'm fine with right now. I just have to jump in the shower. It will only be a minute. You can wait in my room."

"Now?" I squeak out. Oh my god. Now?

"Yeah. Is that okay with you? The sooner, the better, right?" He asks.

I don't say anything. I just weakly nod my head.

"Alright. Come on." He says with a reassuring smile.

He is still holding onto my wrist and he uses it to pull me down the hallway to his room. Where I will be having sex with him. Freddie Benson. Right now. Holy shit.

As he pushes open the door to his room, I realize that I have never been in his room before. There was never any reason to. When Carly and I were over, we just hung out in the living room and kitchen area. I step through into the room and feel awkward again. Oh, look. There's the bed. Where I will be having sex. With Freddie. Right now. Holy shit, again.

"So, yeah. I will be right back. Just… make yourself at home." Freddie tells me. He nods once, and then walks to the door to the bathroom.

As the bathroom door closes, and I find myself alone, I fully take in my surroundings.

It is a simple, any day, college guy's bedroom. The walls are a plain white. There is a queen bed on the back wall with a navy blue comforter and grey bed sheets. There is a window on either side of the bed, both with the blinds closed and dark gray drapes. Still, it is having a hard time keeping the light of the midday sun out. On the wall across from the bed there is a small wooden desk piled high with papers and schoolwork. On the wall with the door we just came in through, there is a simple dresser and wardrobe mirror. On the wall directly across from the room's entrance are two more doors. One, I assume, is a small closet and the other must be the bathroom, considering Freddie just went in there. All in all it is the quintessence of the simple, cheap college lifestyle.

I hear the water turn on in the bathroom, followed by the sound of Freddie's voice.

"You know, you can join me if you'd like." He teases.

"Ha ha." I laugh humorlessly. "I'm just fine right here. Thanks."

I hear him laugh, and then I hear the shower curtain slide open then closed.

Hmm... Now what?

I walk to the bed and play with the fabric of the comforter between my fingers. I try not to think of how many girls have been right here. Well, he's had four steady girlfriends in the last three years of college. They all lasted about three months. So, there is no doubt he slept with them at some point. Plus, every guy has to have at least one drunken one night stand in college, right? So that's maybe five. Wait! I thought I wasn't going to think about the girls.

I sigh, dropping the fabric and going back to close then lock his bedroom door. It would feel weird to do this with the door open. Even if no one is here.

I debate in my head on what I should do now. Should I just wait until he is done showering? Or maybe I should get undressed and just get in the bed. I decide that lying in the bed is better than pacing around the room, trying not to pull my hair out from the anxiety.

I unbutton my shorts and slowly slide them off, tossing them in a corner by the dresser. Next, I pull my t-shirt over my head, letting it join my shorts in the corner. I feel so strange, half naked in Freddie's room.

I walk up to the full length wardrobe mirror and see my familiar face staring back at me. I watch myself as I reach behind me to unhook my bra. It snaps apart easily and rolls down my arms, getting thrown to the corner as well. With the strange surroundings behind me, it feels like I am watching someone else.

I let my finger tips dance across the smooth skin of my stomach, tracing the places where Freddie's hands will soon be. I reach the swell of one of my breasts and rest my hands down lightly. I try to imagine what Freddie's hands will feel like. I squeeze and massage with my hand, sighing lightly at the sensation that runs through me. I close my eyes and pretend it is Freddie who is touching me. I run a finger over my already hard nipple and gasp at how sensitive it is. I hang my head down, letting my hair fall over my shoulders, as I continue my work on my breast.

"I'm… speechless." I hear from somewhere behind me.

My head snaps up in shock and my hand drops down to my side automatically. I look in the mirror to find Freddie standing in the doorway of the bathroom with only a white towel wrapped around his waist, staring at me. I whirl around to face him. I feel the need to wrap my arms around my chest and cover myself, but I don't. We just stare at each other.

Freddie slowly crosses the room towards me and I watch every deliberate step. He stops only a few inches in front of me. I have to tilt my head back a little to look at him. I can feel his breath on my face. Freddie uses his finger tips to slowly draw a line up my neck and to my cheek. He turns his hand to cradle my cheek and brushes the pad of his thumb over my parted lips. I can't help my breath from coming out shakey. Freddie replaces his thumb with his lips but just lightly, not putting any pressure.

"You're beautiful." He whispers against my lips. It doesn't sound like he is complimenting me. It sounds like he is announcing my beauty to the room. To himself.

I don't know how to respond but luckily I don't have to because Freddie quickly pushes his lips against mine. I don't do anything to kiss him back. I stand with my hands at my sides, letting his lips move against mine.

"Sam." Freddie says after a minute of me just standing there. It sounds more like a plea than anything.

Freddie grabs my arms and slings them over his shoulders for me. This causes me to slam against him. The feeling of our bare chests pushed against each other is enough to wake me from whatever trance I was just in. I groan at the sensation that pours through me and start attacking Freddie's lips roughly. Freddie's hands come up to thread through my messy curls. He pulls away, sucking on my bottom lip, causing me to moan. He dives right back in, hungrily kissing me. His tongue slips through my parted lips and dances across my tongue in wonderful ways. We finally break apart after several minutes, gasping for air. Freddie's eyes stare at me in curious ways.

Suddenly, Freddie twirls me around and presses my back up against him. This forces me to look in the mirror at myself and him. I don't recognize what I see though. The blonde in the mirror has messy, make out hair from Freddie's finger's running through it, her lips are red and puffy from being sucked on and kissed, Freddie's arm is tight around her ribs causing her boobs to jut out over his forearm. This girl looks nothing like me and everything like me at the same time.

"You're beautiful." Freddie repeats, staring at me intensely through the mirror.

This is all so new to me. My brain doesn't know how to respond.

"Thank you." I breathe out unsurely.

Freddie moves my hair to one side and starts to lightly kiss and lick at my neck. I sigh and lean my head back against his shoulder giving him better access. His hand lays flat on my stomach and slowly starts gliding upward. His finger tips graze the bottom on my breast and then he lifts his hand to cover my breast completely, suddenly, and squeezes. I gasp at the pleasure that strikes through me. Freddie lets a finger graze my nipple and I bite my lip, stifling a moan. He uses his forefinger and thumb to roll my tight nipple and bites lightly on my earlobe at the same time.

"Oh god." I groan.

I feel Freddie smile against my ear and he tries something different with his fingers and it is like magic. I moan loudly.

"Feel good?" Freddie asks with a chuckle.

"So good." I reply in a gasp.

Freddie suddenly moves his hands to grab my rib cage and yanks me to turn to the side a bit. He grabs my breast that is closest to him and bends down to my level, taking it into his mouth.

A small squeak escapes from my throat and I find one of my hands threading its way through Freddie's hair, holding his head in place. He tongue teases across my skin, sucking, and even letting his teeth graze ever so lightly. He kisses his way back up from my breast, dancing over sensitive parts of my neck and across my jaw, until his mouth reconnects to mine aggressively.

"God, Sam." Freddie groans against my mouth. "I've wanted to get my hands on you for forever."

"Really?" I ask with a smile.

"Yes." Freddie replies simply.

He turns me around to face the mirror again, back against him. I sigh as I both watch and feel his hands run all over my body. He glides down my legs, and across my stomach, and over my breasts, just feeling my skin, touching me everywhere.

"You're so soft. And smooth." Freddie whispers.

While one hand gropes over one of my boobs, the other slides down until his fingertips dip under the waistband of my lace boy shorts underwear. I hold my breath, fully aware of what is going to happen next. This knowledge does nothing to keep me from gasping and bucking my hips when I feel his hand cup my pussy. It doesn't take long before I rock my hips against his hand, trying to issue more and more of the feelings he is causing deep within me.

His fingers soon push through my lips and run up and down my core, spreading the moisture painfully slow.

"Freddie… Oh. That's…" I mumble, too caught up to form sentences.

Freddie pushes a finger inside me and pumps it in and out, causing me to cry out a bit. His fingers then focus on my clit, rubbing and teasing the swollen bud. A groan pushes through my lips and my head hangs down.

"No. Look at me, Sam." Freddie demands in a low voice laced with desire.

I bring my head back up and find Freddie's lustful eyes in the mirror. I push my ass against the rock hardness under Freddie's towel, issuing a small groan from him. I raise my arms to interlace my fingers behind Freddie's neck, holding myself up. My lips part from the pleasure.

The intensity in my stomach tightens. My hips grind against Freddie's hand frantically. The way his fingers glide over me, I know it won't take much longer to push me over the edge.

"Yes, Freddie! Oh! Yes!" I groan and sigh, my breathing heaving out in pants.

My legs start to shake and every nerve in my body is on the verge of snapping.

"Ah! Freddie!" I cry out, "Oh! Freddie, I'm… I'm gonna…"

"Do it. Let go." Freddie murmurs forcibly against my ear.

And just like that everything breaks. If Freddie wasn't holding me up, my legs would completely give out under me. My vision blurs. My screams of pleasure sound muffled to my ears. I am all too focused on the pure electric bliss that jolts through my entire body.

I quiver and shake, rolling through the small tremors of pleasure that still remain, as I calm down from my high.

Freddie turns me around and kisses me softly for a while, patiently waiting for me to come out of my bliss-induced trance and finally respond to the kiss.

When I do regain proper function of my body, it is me who breaks the kiss.

"That was incredible." I whisper.

"Mhmm… I know." Freddie murmurs before kissing me again, adding a bit more passion.

I tie my arms around his neck, pulling myself as close to him as I can get. My tongue glides across his as our mouths feverishly attack each other.

Freddie's thumbs hook in the waistband of my underwear and he pushes them over my hips and down my legs to pool at my ankles on the floor. I step out of them, my mouth not leaving his, and kick them blindly in the direction of the corner with the rest of my clothes.

Freddie wraps his arms around my now completely naked waist tightly. He begins to walk me backwards, until we come up alongside of the bed.

I feel this is a good time as any to rid Freddie of his towel. I lightly pull at the fabric until it drops heavily down to the floor.

Freddie pulls his mouth away from mine to turn his attention to the bed. He yanks the comforter back and all the way off the bed, onto the floor.

Freddie turns back to me then and his eyes wash over my body with pure hunger. Like he wants to eat me whole. Man, that look turns me on even more.

Both of Freddie's hands shoot out to grab my hips tightly, lifting me off the floor and throwing me backwards. I gasp. I feel my back hit the softness of the mattress and my body bounces on the bed lightly. My gasp turns into a giggle as I realize he literally just threw my ass into bed.

Freddie walks around to the foot of the bed and I pull myself up the bed to lay my head on a pillow. As Freddie stares down at me, I take the opportunity to stare up at him. He really has gotten hot as hell over the years. His body is perfection. My eyes rake over his well-sculpted chest before moving down to his abs. A perfect six pack that makes me want to run my tongue all over them. I let my eyes travel lower and I cannot stop the gasp from escaping my mouth in time. The dork is… is huge! I have never seen an actual dick before but I am pretty damn sure they are not all that big!

Freddie notices that I am gaping and he smirks cockily. When we make eye contact and he sees that my expression is actually of fear, his smile disappears.

"Sam?" He asks with concern.

"Is that gonna… Are you- Are you going to hurt me?" I ask quietly, mentally kicking myself for sounding like a scared little girl.

Freddie's face softens from concern to sympathy.

He crawls onto the bed and comes over the top of me. He holds either side of my face and softly kisses my lips.

"I'm going to try really hard not to. But yeah, it's probably going to hurt." He tells me gently, staring straight into my eyes.

I nod and try not to let the panic I am feeling show on my face. Apparently I'm not doing a very good job because Freddie frowns at me. He smoothes my hair back with one of his hands, comfortingly.

"Sam, I promise, I'm going to take really good care of you." He says softly.

I smile, knowing exactly how true that statement is.

"I know you will." I whisper.

Freddie smiles at me and my worry dissipates. I feel very safe and comfortable.

He kisses me again with renewed fire. He leans into me more and I feel his hot length on my thigh.

"Freddie?"

"Mmm?" Freddie hums against the side of my neck that he is kissing.

"Can I, uh, touch it?" I ask.

Freddie pulls his head back to look at me and smiles.

"It?" He asks.

"You know… _it_." I say convincingly.

"You're going to have to clarify that for me, Sam." Freddie tells me with a smirk.

I roll my eyes. He knows exactly what I am talking about. After a few beats of silence I realize that he is really waiting for me to say it. I sigh and look right into his eyes while saying words so very foreign to me.

"Your cock, Freddie. I want to touch your cock." I say in a voice dripping with lust.

Freddie grins and gives me a fiery kiss.

"Touch me anywhere, Sam." Freddie replies and kisses my ear.

I very tentatively reach down between us. I let my nails very lightly comb over his length, eliciting heavy breaths on my neck. I curl my fingers around the shaft and squeeze gently. Freddie groans in appreciation. My thumb rubs small circles over the head, spreading the moisture that is dotted there. Soon the entire thing is covered and I can easily slip my hand over it.

I stroke him slowly and Freddie buries his face deep in the groove between my shoulder and my neck. I pick up speed and soon I am going at a pretty fast pace.

"Ah… Damn, Sam!" Freddie moans against my shoulder.

"Am- am I doing this right?" I ask uncertainly.

"Amazing." Freddie replies, kissing my cheek and then my ear.

I reach my other hand down and toy with his balls. This gains a very deep-throaty groan from Freddie.

Freddie starts tensing up a bit and I realize that he is not supposed to go yet. Freddie realizes too because he pulls my wrists away and wraps them around his neck for me. He cups my face in both of his hands and kisses me intensely.

His hands leave my face. One trails down the side of my body, and the other pushes my head back against the pillow to open up my neck to him. He kisses and bites and generously licks at my skin. I groan and writhe underneath him.

Freddie scoots down on the bed a bit until he is level with my chest. He licks a long line between my boobs and down to my navel. He kisses right above my belly button, then on my rib cage, and then he takes my left nipple between his lips, sucking gently. His hand comes up to give attention to my right breast.

I let out a high pitch cry-filled gasp. One of my hands goes to the back of Freddie's head, playing with his hair. The other reaches up to grab onto the pillow behind my head.

Freddie then moves down on the bed some more. He teasingly nips at my hip bone, before trailing down the tops of my legs. When he gets down to my knee, he grabs both of them and spreads my legs. He licks a long line up the inside of my thigh, causing me to shiver and gasp at the sensitivity. As soon as he gets close to my hot, aching core, he jumps over it and sucks at my hipbone again. I let out a long breath that ends in an annoyed groan.

"You are such a tease." I say with a laugh.

"I know." Freddie says, coming back over the top of me.

He lies on top of me, between my spread legs and grounds his hips against mine. His hardness rubs against my pussy.

"Ah!" I cry out, "God! Oh…"

He moves his hips a little slower. He reaches underneath my back with both arms and cradles my neck, kissing me deeply.

"Are you ready for this?" Freddie asks softly.

I stare back into his eyes and nod.

"I'm ready." I confirm.

Freddie reaches over to yank open the drawer on his nightstand and pull out a condom. He tears the package and leans on one arm, smoothing the condom over his shaft.

He kisses me again reassuringly and positions himself at my entrance.

"You okay?" He asks.

I nod and say, "I just want you inside me."

Freddie kisses me sweetly yet harshly at the same time.

"You're sure?" Freddie asks.

"Yes." I tell him simply staring into his eyes, hoping that he can see how certain I am about this.

Freddie nods.

He takes one of my hands and pulls it up to his lips. He kisses the knuckles then lays it down on the pillow next to my head.

Freddie slowly slides himself inside me. I clench my eyes shut and bite down on my lip, feeling myself expand to fit him. Tears start to burn under my eyelids. Freddie pushes until he is buried deep inside me, then he stops his movements. My body is having a hard adjusting to him.

I feel Freddie use his thumb to wipe away a stray tear that managed to sneak its way onto my cheek and I open my eyes to look at him. His face is set in deep worry mixed with restrain as he controls his own needs and desires.

"I'm fine. Just... hold still for a second." I say before he can ask.

Freddie nods and wipes some more moisture off my face.

He leans down to kiss me sweetly.

"I hurt you." He says sadly.

"No. It wasn't so bad. And it's already feeling better."

It's the truth. The initial sting is now gone and my body has grown a little used to having him inside me.

"You can… you know… move now." I tell him with a smile.

He returns my smile and tentatively starts to slowly roll his hips against mine.

When he first starts to move a little bit of the sting comes back, but more than that I am hit with an undeniable wave of pleasure.

A low moan creeps it way into the air.

Freddie's smile grows at this, and he moves a little bit faster. I grip the sheets in my hands and gasp.

"Do I feel good inside you?" Freddie asks.

"Yeah…" I say breathlessly, "Does it feel good for you?"

"You have no idea, Sam." Freddie groans.

The pumping of his hips make me moan like crazy and every now and then he will dare a powerful thrust that sends pleasure streaking through me. All the same though, I have a feeling he is holding back for my benefit. I don't want that though. I want it all.

"Freddie? Do you think you could do it, you know… harder?" I ask cautiously between my gasps.

Freddie locks eyes with me and smiles.

"You want me to fuck you?" He asks, amused.

"Yeah, I do." I respond in a breathy whisper full of lust.

Freddie's amused smile leaves his face and the look of hunger fills his eyes again.

He kisses me and then leans our foreheads together.

"You'll tell me if you need me to stop?" Freddie asks.

"I won't need you to." I tell him.

Freddie chuckles and says, "You're sure about that?"

"I can take whatever you got." I reply confidently.

"Good." Freddie says with a laugh.

He reaches down and grabs one of my legs, hooking it high up over his back, testing my flexibility. I gasp already at this change of positions.

"I like a challenge." He tells me.

With that he pulls almost all the way out and plunges deep inside me again, hard. I throw my head back immediately and let out a loud moan.

He thrusts inside me again equally as hard.

"Ah! Fuck!" I cry out as my back lifts itself from the bed slightly.

"You like that, Sam?" Freddie asks.

"Yes." I groan.

"You want more?" He asks.

"Yes. Yes. God, yes!" I moan to him. "Fuck me." I demand in a throaty whisper.

Freddie smiles, giving me what I want. He changes the angle of his thrusts and plunges inside me again, this time not waiting between, just slamming right back into me. I let out a deep groan. My body jolting with each of his powerful stokes that just keep coming faster and faster.

I moan and scream his name, writhing in bliss.

I let my hand wander down to feel where our bodies are coming together. My fingers can feel him as he slides in and out of me. I smile and move my fingers up a bit to rub at my clit while Freddie fucks me.

"You keep doing that and it's going to make me cum watching you." Freddie groans.

I feel strangely proud as he says this. I like being able to elicit pleasure from him.

"Oh! God, Freddie!" I moan.

I use my free hand to pull his lips down to mine, and I kiss him hungrily.

He pulls away and I growl, but only for a moment before he sits up a bit to change the angle of his hips again, and I cry out ending in an extremely long moan. Now each and every thrust hits a particularly sensitive spot inside me. He grabs my hips tight and yanks me forward to meet each powerful struck.

"Ah! Freddie! I'm… I'm… FREDDIE! AH!" I cry out at the top of my lungs, unable to hold back.

My back comes completely off the bed, my hips even lifting from his grasp, and I let out the most animalistic noise I have ever heard.

"Jesus!" Freddie yells out, coming back over the top of me, as I thrash violently under complete ecstasy. "You are so goddamn sexy." Freddie tells me before he crushes out lips together.

His mouth and tongue muffle my pathetic whimpers as his continued thrusts force me to ride out aftershock after aftershock. During my storm of aftershocks, I feel Freddie tense up and his breath shakes as it comes out his nose. He lets out a long groan as he lets himself loose inside me.

Together we both collapse on the bed, him on top of me. Our lungs fight for the air in the room and our heartbeats bang in our chests almost painfully.

Freddie rolls off of me and just lies next to me, both of us staring up at the ceiling.

This is amazing. The moment we just shared together. But now it's over.

I'm overtaken by sadness. I came into this knowing that nothing would come of it. Still I can't help but feel heartbroken. I can't get my hopes up now though. It is stupid to entertain ridiculous fantasies about the possibility of an 'us'.

I feel awkward now. Not sure what to do. I don't want to overstay my welcome.

I sit up on the bed and look back at him, who is staring at me.

"So what happens now in these situations?" I ask unsurely, "Do I just go?"

"Like hell." Freddie responds, grabbing my arm and pulling me back down. He wraps his arms around me, and mumbles into my hair, "Please stay here with me, Sam."

I nod right away and snuggle closer to his chest. With one hand he plays with my curls, with the other he traces imaginary patterns on my hip. This makes me smile. I sneak a peek up at him and find that he is smiling too.

He leans down and captures my lips with his own. Of all the kisses we have shared today, this one is by far my favorite.

Maybe there is the possibility of an 'us' after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading that! :) I hope you enjoyed it <strong>**because I really loved writing it!**

**I want to make it clear again that this is not an original work from me. It is a Seddie-fied version of an incredible story I fell in love with about a year ago and haven't been able to find again since.**

**Sorry if it was OOC to you. Sam had to be vulnerable because, hey, this was a pretty dang vulnerable situation for her. I liked it. :)**

**Please REVIEW! This is my first one-shot and my first lemon. So I would love to hear what you have to say! :D**

**Thank you, thank you! Love, LizzieLove Inc. **


End file.
